warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Wildmarsh
Appearance and Personality Wildmarsh is a black she-cat with green eyes. She's a warrior of IslandClan and the most loyal one there is. Wildmarsh is very kind and caring but will fight to the death for her Clan. Her parents are Cloudpool and Darkwish and she has no mate which means no kits...yet. Wildmarsh's Friends Sandheart Sandheart and Spottedhead were the best of friends until Sandheart's father died and Spottedhead realized she should start pursuing her goals. Then Wildmarsh was the one who comforted Sandheart and they developed a bit of a crush on each other. Wildmarsh was very determined and by the time Spottedhead became deputy (like she wanted), Sandheart was set straight again and SpottedXSand was back on again, leaving poor Wildmarsh in the dust. Spottedhead While Spottedhead and Wildmarsh have never really became the best of friends, they don't dislike each other. They're friendly to one another and don't really get in too many fights because well...they're cousins! The only time Wildmarsh ever got kind of angry was when she took Sandheart back and away from Wildmarsh, leaving her in the dust. Before the Series Kithood Wildkit was born to Darkwish and Cloudpool, with no brothers or sisters. She was quite happy to be by herself all the time and she always was practicing the newest fighting moves Spottedpaw taught her. Soon after, her father (Darkwish) died in the pond when trying to catch a fish that was too far out. Wildkit didn't really know what was going on so she wasn't very moved by the happenings. Apprenticeship Wildpaw was the best apprentice anyone could have or want and lucky to Stonefoot (the current deputy and Sandheart's father), Wildpaw was all his. Wildpaw never did anything that was inappropriate or unexpected, she followed the rules and became a warrior before most of her other older Clan mates were. Warrior's Life Wildmarsh now understood her father's death when her old mentor, Stonefoot, passed away. Now she grieved for both of them, understanding death finally. She took on responsibility when Spottedhead dumped Sandheart on her. Wildmarsh was very caring and soon brought Sandheart back up to speed. When Spottedhead became deputy and took Sandheart back, she was mad at her cousin for the first time. She had developed a crush on Sandheart and wanted him to be hers not Spottedhead's. But she gave up because she wasn't the revenge type of person. The Great Move Wildmarsh is not seen during the Great Move except when the cats are actually traveling to the pond area. Does this mean something? *hint hint* In Clans in Need series In Confessions of the Shadow She is only seen once when she is sitting as far away from Sandheart and Spottedhead as possible at the dumpster. Family Sire: Darkwish- deceased, suspected CloudClan member Dam: Cloudpool- living (as of Confessions of the Shadow) Aunt: Crowtail- living (as of Confessions of the Shadow) Uncle: Dustmask- living (as of Confessions of the Shadow) Cousin: Spottedhead- living (as of Confessions of the Shadow) Education Mentor: Stonefoot- deceased, suspected CloudClan member Apprentices: None Currently This page was created by SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! and controlled by [[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ . Category:Spottedhead's Cats Category:IslandClan Cats Category:Warriors Category:She-Cats Category:Confessions of the Shadow Characters